Be My Valentine
by animechick100
Summary: It was all about the chocolates, stuffed toys, and love between two people. She hated it! But, will someone be able to change the whole meaning of this day to her?


**Hi everyone! I thought I would write a Amuto story for Valentines Day since it is this month. There will be other characters in this also. Now, I am writing this other chapter story about Amu and Ikuto to, so y'all should go check that out also if y'all want to lol. Now, I do NOT own Shugo Chara! Happy early Valentines day! 3**

**Be My Valentine**

There was nothing special about this day. All you did was get something special for someone you liked or loved. That's just plain out dumb! There is nothing fun or romantic about any of it! Today was Valentines Day... Amu's least favorite time of the year. She hated it because all of the girls always ALWAYS got Tadase heart shaped chocolates! They always beat her at it! Stupid girls... But, she was done with it. She was also done with Tadase. She was not going to like someone who had a million of fan girls that were always climbing all over him like roaches. She was through. She was moving on. There were plenty of fish in the sea like her mother always said.

Amu sighed looking up at the Royal Garden. She was about to get jumped by a certain red head. She gulped and opened the door, walking inside.

"AMUUUUUUU!"

"Here we go" Amu murmered to herself. Before she knew it, Yaya was bouncing up and down around her like a rabbit.

"Amu! Amu! Amu! Did you get Yaya some chocolate?!" Yaya asked happily, her eyes sparkling up at the pinkett. Amu gulped.

"I'm sorry Yaya but no, I didn't."

She watched Yaya's happy expression turn into a frown.

"Oh okay. Maybe Kukai got Yaya something!" Yaya said happily, gaining her bright smile back on her face. Amu smiled a little then looked up near the table to see Tadase doing paper work, Nagihiko smiling at Rima, and Rima holding a stuffed teddy bear that was holding a heart saying 'Be Mine'.

"Nagihiko asked Rima to be his Valentine, she said yes" Yaya whispered with a giggle making Amu grin.

"Oh really?" Amu grinned before looking back at Yaya. "Who is your Valentine Yaya?"

"Yaya don't need a Valentine, she just wants chocolate" Yaya exclaimed before dashing out the door. "Kukai better have chocolates for Yaya!"

Amu sighed before a grin came back on her futures. She walked up to Rima who was trying her best not to blush. She knew what Amu was about to do. She wasn't dumb. Amu was going to pick on her abour her and Nagi.

"Soooooo, I heard about you and Nagihiko" Amu joked around, nudging Rima who just sighed.

"Yea, he asked me to be his Valentine, so what?" Rima said, trying to keep her cool and not blush. Amu just gaving her a knowing smile.

"So, are you two dating?" Amu spit out, making both Rima's and Nagihiko's faces turn bright red.

"N-No Amu! Not like that!" Nagihiko began as Amu kept her grin on her face.

"Mhm okay, well you two have fun, I'm going home" Amu said with a smile, patting the blushing Rima on the back. Amu turned on he heel until she felt someone grab her shoulder. Amu turned around to see Tadase. She blushed a little but then shook her head. "What is it Tadase?"

"Would you like me to walk you home Hinamori?" Tadase asked, a gentle smile forming on his face. Amu blushed a little more. It was so hard to resist his smile but, she had to say no. She was moving on.

"Y-You can't Tadase, I-I um, have to go get some private things" Amu said, just thinking things up. Tadase blinked a little concerned before giving her a nod.

"Okay well, happy Valentines day Hinamore" Tadase replied with a smile. Amu smiled at him before walking out the Royal Garden.

She let out a loud sigh, walking down the side walk of the street. She felt horrible! Tadase was going to walk her home, ON VALENTINES DAY, and she rejected. Stupid Amu! Stupid Amu! What was she thinking back there? Tadase would might have confessed to her on Valentines Day but, nooooo! Amu had to say NO and ruin everything. Amu looked over to her left to see the playground. She looked up at the sky. The sun wasn't going down yet so, she could sit here for a little while. Nobody was there anyways.

Amu walked over to the swing set and sat down. Today was just like any other normal, stupid day! Everyone was happy except her! She tried to act all cool infront of everybody so it looked like she didn't care but, deep, down inside... She really did. She wanted someone to ask her to be there Valentine. She wanted to get chocolate or a stuffed toy from soomeone. Nagihiko got Rima a stuffed teddy bear while Kukai was probably going to give Yaya chcocolate because he always spoiled her.

Amu looked down at the ground. "Maybe next year Amu" she whispered to herself.

"What about next year?"

Amu's eyes widened. She knew that voice from anywhere. Her head popped up. She narrowed her eyes around until spotting a blue haired boy sitting on a branch up in a tree, a grin planted on his face. Amu just rolled her eyes. Ikuto always managed to pop up when she was having a moment with herself. It was like he knew when she was upset. He probably had like a radar for her. Everything she got upset it went off, giving him the signal to go check up on her or something.

"It's nothing Ikuto, go away" Amu ordered, making the boy jump down from the tree and walk over to her.

"I'm not going away until you tell me what's wrong" Ikuto replied, looking kind of serious at the moment. He always got worried about her. Alot to be exact. Amu rolled her eyes, knowing that he was telling the truth. He was NOT going to leave until she got a answer.

...

"Thank you so much for getting Yaya chocolate! Everybody else got Yaya nothing!" Yaya said with a pout, while poping one of the peanut butter hearts in her mouth.

"Yea well, I learn not to forget about my best friend" Kukai said with a grin.

Yaya smiled until spotting two shadows off in the distance at the park. Yaya grinned. "Looks like someone is being romantic" Yaya began, making Kukai blush.

"I'm not being romantic! I just thought it would be nice to get you so-"

"Not you Kukai!" Yaya yelled, cutting the soccor player off. She pointed out in the distance at the two shadows. Kukai looked to where she was pointing and smiled.

"Hey! That's Amu and Ikuto" Kukai replied, making Yaya choke on her chocolate.

"Oh my God what?! Ohhhh! Maybe he will confess to Amu! Let's go spy on them!" Yaya stated, plopping down on her knees and crawling to a bush next to the park. Kukai let out a sigh but followed the red head.

...

"If I tell you this you can't say nothing to anybody. Got it!?" Amu said, making Ikuto nod. Amu sighed. "It's Valentines Day and every year all my friends getting something except me. I feel like nobody likes me. I mean, it's Valentines Day and I don't know... I guess you can say... I do care about the hearts, chocolates, and romance between people and all" Amu confessed, feeling kinda embarresed for telling Ikuto all of this. He was really the only guy she knew that she could tell all of her problems to, knowing that he would keep it a secret. She liked that about him.

Ikuto chuckled a little at her, making her glare up at him. "What's so funny?!"

"You." Was his simple reply. Amu was a little took back by this. She just said all of that and he just laughed at her. She was about to yell at him until he smiled at her, making her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Amu, you might not know it but, people do care and love you. It's hard to see and tell it because you are you but, if you actually open your eyes for once, you might see that someone right infront of you has been in love with you for the longest time" Ikuto confessed.

Amu's eyes widened and her face turned a bright color of red.

"I-Ikuto" Amu began fiddling her fingers around. Ikuto smiled.

"Amu, will you be my Valentine?" he asked, a smile forming on his face. Amu looked at the boy, a huge smile appearing on her face.

"Ikuto! Do you mean it?!" Amu asked.

"If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't of said" Ikuto explained with a smile. Amu smiled brightly, tackling the boy to the ground with a tight hug.

"Yes! I would love to Ikuto! Thank you so much! Your the best!" Amu said, hugging him tightly.

Ikuto was a little suprised by this but smile. He brushed her bangs out of her face and pulled her closer to him until their lips touched. Amu's eyes widened, while her face tunred blood red. Ikuto pulled back and chuckled at her reaction.

He stood up off the ground and held out a hand and helped the pinkett up. Amu smiled and held onto his hand, walking beside him and laying her head on his shoulder.

...

"OH MY GOD! HE KISSED HER! HE KISSED HER! HE KISSED HER! YAY!" Yaya cheered happily, her chocolates landing all over Kukai.

"I gotta tell Rima about this tomorrow!" Yaya grinned happily.

"Yea" Kukai began, standing up from the ground. "Now, when you gonna get you a Valentine?" Kukai asked, looking over at the red head who just grinned.

"All the love I need is right here" Yaya confessed, hugging her box of chocolate. Kukai rolled his eyes at the girl, but smiled.

"You're something else" he said with a grin.

...

Amu smiled, looking up at the blue haired boy beside her.

"I love you Ikuto" Amu said, smiling up at the boy. He squeezed her hand a little tighter and smiled.

"I love you to Amu."

Amu smiled. Valentines was probably now, her favorite time of the year...

**Okay that was it! I hoped you liked it! YAY FOR AMUTO! Hahaha! I love these two together!3 If they were OOC I'm sorry and if the story was kida of cheesy to you then I'm sorry. Well anyways, please review and tell me what you thought(:**


End file.
